Monsterland
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Blaine would think that would be important to teach a kid about going to the bathroom. 1. Always Flush, 2. Always wash your hands, 3. Yes, monsters live in toilets, but don't worry they're friendly. AU Klaine kid fic. Small Spoilers for Glee 3x15


AN: This is based on things that happened in my real life. Our toilets used to make noises and shake in my dorm one year. Then I study abroad for a year and the heater in my bathroom also did the same thing. I originally started this with the idea of making a children's picture book, and then it turned into Glee. I still want to make the picture book some day. Don't own Glee.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a little boy with curly hair and big hazel eyes named Blaine. Blaine had an older brother, Cooper, who was "really cool." Cooper played sports and had lots of friends. Blaine preferred to play piano and didn't really have any friends. Cooper and Blaine also had a baby sister Ellie. They both loved Ellie a lot. So did their parents. They were a perfect loving family.

One day Blaine's Grandma got very sick. She needed someone to take care of her. So Blaine's mom took Ellie and went to move in with Grandma for a little while. Grandma's house was far away. It took them half a day to drive there for Christmas. This meant that Blaine didn't get to see his mother and Ellie. His mom tried to call every day, but it was hard when she had to take care of Ellie and Grandma. A lot of times she would be too tired to talk to anyone but Blaine's dad.

Blaine's dad was a good dad, but he didn't really understand Blaine. He didn't get why Blaine would rather play piano and dance instead of football. Blaine's dad spent most of his time with Cooper watching games or throwing a ball outside. That was all right with Blaine. He was able to practice for his dance and piano classes more and not bother his dad and brother.

So every day Blaine and Cooper would get up and go to school. Their dad would give them money for lunch. Blaine's mom used to make them lunches, but his dad didn't have time. He would say goodbye and Cooper and Blaine would go to wait for the bus. After school Blaine had piano and dance lessons and Cooper had football or soccer or some other sport. Usually Blaine got done before Cooper so would do his homework while he waited for the practice to be over. Blaine's dad would pick them up and they would go home and eat dinner. Sometimes they would be able to talk to mom, but most times not. Blaine would finish any homework he had and then practice a bit. Eventually it would be time for bed.

Blaine would find his brother and dad and say goodnight. He put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and then turned off the light before snuggling under the covers. His mom used to tuck him in and make sure he was ready to sleep, but his dad said he was too old for that now. His dad would come up an hour after Blaine went to bed to make sure he was asleep. Blaine always waited to hear his father's footsteps and pretended to be asleep as his father looked in from his doorway. He would listen to his father walk away again and then fall asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up from his awesome dream about Power Rangers with a need to go to the bathroom. He stretched and crawled out from under his warm covers and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. All of a sudden a loud growling, clunking noise came from the toilet. Blaine looked at it afraid. It stopped and Blaine shook his head. He probably made it up because he was so tired. He walked out the door and it started again. Blaine ran to his room and hopped onto his bed pulling the blankets over his head. There was a monster in his toilet!

* * *

The next day Blaine's dad knocked on his door to make sure he was awake. Blaine was already up and dressed. He hadn't slept after finding the monster in the toilet. He went to school and made sure to go to the bathroom as much as possible. He didn't want to pee on the monster and make it mad. Blaine found a corner of the gym to sit and wait for Cooper. He meant to work on his homework, but he ended up falling asleep! Cooper woke him up and got him to the car. Blaine ate dinner and then went up to bed early.

He woke up again in the middle of the night desperately needing to go to the bathroom. He lied still and tried to go back to sleep and ignore it. It wasn't working. He really had to go! Blaine slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. He waited outside the door, listening for the monster. It was quiet. He slowly pushed the door open and peaked his head around the corner. Still no monster. He opened the door enough to slip inside. Usually he closed the door to have more privacy. He left it open a little bit so he could run out fast if the monster decided to attack him. He walked over to the toilet and looked down in it. He couldn't see anything. No monster at all.

Maybe he really had imagined it. Surely Cooper would have mentioned something if the monster was there. He spent lots of time in the bathroom. Blaine didn't understand it. Cooper said he would when he was older and wanted to look nice for girls. Blaine always looked nice though, and why did he have to look nice for girls especially? Except his mom, he always tried to look extra nice for her. But Cooper didn't see his mom any more than Blaine did. Still if Cooper hadn't found a monster than Blaine had imagined it.

Feeling reassured Blaine quickly went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He went to turn the water off and that's when the monster growled. Blaine jumped and turned the water up instead of off. Water sprayed over him and the bathroom. Blaine turned it off and hid behind Cooper's towel that was hanging up.

The monster stopped and Blaine slowly peeked out behind the towel. He still didn't see a monster. Maybe there were just monsters who lived in toilets. No one had ever told him about them though. Blaine would think that would be important to teach a kid about going to the bathroom. 1. Always Flush, 2. Always wash your hands, 3. Yes, monsters live in toilets, but don't worry they're friendly. Well, Blaine hoped they were friendly, this one seemed to be not too friendly though. Maybe he was just lonely.

Blaine walked out from behind the towel and looked in the toilet again. Still no monster. He yawned. As long as the monster didn't come to attack him then it was probably okay. Blaine slipped out the door and went back to bed falling asleep this time.

* * *

Over the next few days Blaine said hello to the monster when he went to the bathroom. Sometimes the monster would respond, other times there was silence. Blaine began to talk more to the monster. He told the monster about piano, dance lessons, how he was learning and advancing fast for his age, at least that's what his teacher said.

One day Blaine was talking to the monster and he said, "I wish you would come out of the toilet. I think I could understand you better without the water in the way. Cooper and I tell each other secrets underwater because we can't understand each other. So we can tell them without getting in trouble. Like the one time I told him about how Steven kissed Sandy and then threw up later. No one knew he threw up but me. I was in the bathroom at the same time because we're bathroom buddies," Blaine sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting in front of the toilet. "I've got to go or Dad and Coop will be wondering why I'm spending so much time in the bathroom. Bye," Blaine smiled as the monster said bye, or at least he thought it said bye. He still didn't really understand things that were said underwater.

* * *

Blaine went to the bathroom again late one night. "Hello," he said to the monster as he entered. He flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash his hands. A strange movement caught his eye. He turned his head to the side and stared. There was something coming out of the toilet! Blaine stood frozen as the monster slowly climbed out. It was messy, dirty, probably from being in the toilet. It was also big. Bigger than Cooper! Not as big as his dad though. How did it fit into the toilet though? Cooper couldn't fit into the toilet anymore, he did when he was three and had tried to flush himself into the Ministry of Magic like in Harry Potter. Blaine had seen pictures of it and his parents had told him the story and warned him not to do it. Blaine didn't even though he really wanted to. Just because it didn't work for Cooper didn't mean it wouldn't work for Blaine. It depended on if you were a wizard or not.

The monster was out of the toilet now and staring at him. Blaine stared back, his hands still in the sink under the water. They stood there staring at each other before Blaine finally said, "Hi," in a whisper.

"Hi Blaine," the monster said back.

Blaine gasped as he finally heard the monsters voice and understood it.

My name's Sandeka," The monster went on to say. Blaine frowned. He'd never heard the name before. He said this and the monster laughed.

"That's because it's a traditional girl monster name. It doesn't exist in your world," Sandeka explained.

Blaine nodded in understanding. He shivered as the water started to get cold. Quickly he turned it off and dried his hands on the towel. "Why are you hiding in my toilet?" Blaine asked.

"I got stuck. I was exploring a tunnel in Monsterland and it led to a maze of tunnels. I started to walk and explore them. They kept getting smaller and smaller and eventually I ended up in your toilet," Sandeka explained.

"How did you fit?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm able to make myself smaller, but only so small. I got stuck when something blocked the way I came. I could only go forward and then it was too small for me and I got really stuck. I've been trying to get help for a while, you were the only one who heard me. Something moved today so I was able to go forward and then I kept going till I climbed out," Sandeka smiled at him.

"So now what are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

Sandeka shrugged. "Find a way home I guess. I hope my family isn't too worried. They probably haven't started looking though as I usually leave for a few weeks. Exploring is something I do a lot of."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Well, it was nice to be able to talk to you. Did you want anything before you go back? Food or to clean up?"

"I don't need food. I'm able to eat only once and be full for a long time. I wouldn't mind a shower though," Sandeka admitted.

"Okay, I'll turn it on and then leave you. I don't think I can get you other clothes though. I can try to wash those ones, but I haven't learned how to do the laundry yet," Blaine said.

"That's okay. I can just wear these again."

Blaine started the shower and then went outside to wait for Sandeka to finish. He sat in the hall next to the door. It came to him that he probably should have been a bit quieter so he didn't wake up his dad or Cooper. Cooper slept through everything though and his dad never seemed to want to leave his room during the night. So Blaine figured he was safe. The shower stopped and Sandeka opened the door a few minutes later. "I feel much better, thanks," she told Blaine.

Blaine smiled and stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door again.

"Thanks for talking me Blaine while I was stuck. If you ever end up in Monsterland come say hi," Sandeka stepped into the toilet.

"Bye Sandeka," Blaine said waving. He watched as she began to get smaller and then crawled into the toilet and eventually walked out of sight. She must have a way to breathe under water, Blaine thought, or be able to hold her breath for a really long time. Blaine wished he had been able to get to know her better. Sighing he made his way back to bed.

* * *

Blaine was sad the next day. He missed Sandeka. Even though he had only met her last night he still felt like he knew her longer because of all the times he would talk to her. She probably knew more about him than anyone else. He was sitting in the tub, taking the time to enjoy the warm water. His mom had always let him take a bath. His dad said it took too long and used too much water. Blaine was old enough to shower now, so he only got to take a bath when there was time and his dad was gone. Cooper was still home, but he was watching a game and wouldn't pay attention to anything else for hours.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed more. The water was so warm and gently moving like waves. Blaine sat still and let the water wash over him. Wait a minute, if he was still why was the water moving? Blaine opened his eyes and let out a noise of surprise. Sandeka was sitting across from him.

"Hi Blaine!" She said happily.

"Sandeka! What are you doing here?" Blaine exclaimed starting to stand. He then realized he was naked and hurriedly sat back down and covered himself up.

"Oh don't worry Blaine. I have two younger brothers. I've seen it all before," Sandeka waved away his blush and embarrassment.

"I thought you were going home," Blaine inquired.

"I was, or I tried to, I ended up in your bathroom again. It's really confusing in those pipes and I keep getting turned around because of blocks. You should probably get them cleaned soon by the way," Sandeka suggested.

Blaine nodded still a bit confused. "So what are you going to do?"

"Try again I guess. At least I think I know how to get to your bathroom again. Even if it takes me a while to find a way home I can come back and say hi," Sandeka smiled at him. Blaine smiled back.

"I'm glad you came to say hi," Blaine admitted.

"Me too. Well I better get going. See you tomorrow if I get stuck again," Sandeka said beginning to shrink again.

"Bye, oh wait! Can you breathe under water?" Blaine asked before Sandeka's head went under.

"Yep. I can also fly."

"Really?"

Sandeka just winked and then went under the water and swam up the spout.

Blaine finished his bath. It would be really cool if Sandeka could fly along with being able to breathe underwater. She would be able to go anywhere. Blaine wished he could do that. Then he could go on adventures. He couldn't though and his dad would never let him go anywhere anyway.

* * *

Sandeka kept coming back. She kept getting stuck and just couldn't seem to find a way home. She was able to find her way back to Blaine's though. She would come and talk with Blaine each day. Blaine would tell her about school and ask questions about Monsterland. Sandeka listened and answered. She wanted to help Blaine and share as much as she could with him.

One night Sandeka came out of the sink while he was washing his hands. "Hi Sandeka!" he said as usual.

"Blaine!" Sandeka cried louder than usual. "Blaine you have to come with me!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the faucet.

"Sandeka I can't! I don't have the skills like you to make myself small and breath underwater," Blaine said matter of factly.

"I can make it so you have the same skills as me, just for a little while, enough for this, now come on!" Sandeka yelled and pulled him with her into the faucet.

Blaine gasped as he felt himself shrinking but quickly closed his mouth when they went underwater. He was still able to breathe somehow. He followed Sandeka who kept dragging him, so really there was no choice. They came out in a different room.

Blaine looked around. It looked like another little boys room. This room was a lot cleaner than his. Blaine's floor had blocks and trains and a Lego city on it. This floor was clean, all the toys in a cupboard or the chest at the end of the bed. There was no one in the bed, which surprised Blaine as it was late. He looked behind him and saw a heater. They must have somehow come out from there. He turned the other way and saw a table with a mirror and a chair in front of it.

There was a boy who looked to be the same age as Blaine sitting on the chair. He was crying and therefore hadn't noticed Blaine or Sandeka. Blaine turned to Sandeka to ask her why they were here, but she wasn't there. "Sandeka?" he whispered.

The boy who was on the chair looked up and gasped. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine thought he had the pretties eyes he had ever seen. "My name's Blaine, Sandeka brought me here through the heater."

The boy stared at him, no longer crying. He looked like he didn't believe Blaine and like Blaine was crazy. "Who's Sandeka?"

"My friend from Monsterland. She can make herself small and breathe underwater!" Blaine gushed.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked, still looking like he didn't believe Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "Sandeka said I had to go with her and then dragged me through the sink."

"That explains why you're so dirty," the boy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Blaine looked down and realized he was covered in goo and dust. Eww. He brushed his sleeve to try to get some of it off.

"No!" the boy cried. "Don't do that! You'll get it all over my room!"

"Oh sorry," Blaine stopped and looked away in embarrassment.

The boy sighed. "Come on. You can wash up and borrow some of my clothes," he got up and took a few steps towards Blaine. "I suppose I can wash those if you want, but honestly you're better off burning them," he scrunched his face in disgust at Blaine's plaid sleep pants and t-shirt. "My name's Kurt. Remember it because I'm going to be famous one day."

Blain blinked, not quite sure what was going on. He had only seen Kurt's beautiful eyes and hair and everything else had sort of faded into a white noise.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said impatiently from the door.

Blaine hurried to follow him. Kurt was quick to make up a bath. He went back and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Blaine. They were red with navy blue piping. Kurt was wearing a coordinating pair that was blue with red piping.

"Just come back to my room when you're done," Kurt told him and then left Blaine to his bath.

Blaine hurriedly took off his dirty clothes and stepped into the bath. It was the perfect temperature and Kurt had put in a sweet smelling salt too, it smelled like lavender, like his mom smelled like. Blaine stayed in till the water was cold and his skin was all wrinkled. He was just finishing buttoning up the top of the pajamas Kurt borrowed him when Sandeka came out of the shower spout.

"Blaine! Here you are! I'm so glad I found you!" Sandeka exclaimed.

"What? I thought this was where you wanted me to go?" Blaine said confused.

"No, I lost you on a turn. Thank goodness you found your way out before you got big. My skills only stay with you for so long after I let go of you," Sandeka admitted.

"You might have mentioned that before dragging me through my sink," Blaine suggested.

"There wasn't time! Of course now it doesn't matter, I didn't need you after all. So I better take you home, and soon. It's almost morning," Sandeka said looking outside at the lightening sky.

"Oh no! I have to be back in bed before my dad gets up otherwise he'll be worried and might get mad!" Blaine yelled.

Sandeka grabbed him and quickly dragged him through the dizzying pipes until the next thing Blaine saw was his own bedroom. He quickly dived into his bed just before his dad knocked to wake him up.

Blaine laid there for a few minutes after his dad left trying not to fall back asleep. He was so tired after having been up all night. He slowly got up and realized he was wearing Kurt's pajamas. He hadn't said good bye to Kurt either. He had just disappeared after taking his clothes and leaving Kurt a pile of dirty ones. Blaine felt bad, but there wasn't anything he could do unless Sandeka agreed to take him back. Wait, there was one thing he could do.

"Remember my name. I'm going to be famous some day," Kurt's voice said in his head. Blaine would remember Kurt's name and his eyes and hair, the prettiest he had ever seen.

* * *

Sandeka didn't come back that night, or the next, or the next after that. Blaine wore Kurt's pajamas every night. They smelled like jasmine and vanilla. Blaine knew this smell because his mom had used it for special occasions, like when she had a date with his dad, or a fancy dinner for work. Blaine missed Sandeka and his mom and Kurt. The smell helped even though it made him a bit sad. He hoped every night that Sandeka would come back. He hoped that she had found her way home and wasn't stuck again.

A long time passed. At times Blaine thought the whole thing was a dream. Then he would remember the pajamas from Kurt. They helped him to not forget any of it. Blaine stopped staying up late waiting for Sandeka. He was so busy with piano and dance recitals that he came home and fell asleep right away. He figured if Sandeka did come back she would be able to find his room and wake him up. So Blaine slept each night and woke up each morning. At night he went to bed with a little hope and in the morning he woke up and that hope was gone. He had almost lost hope. It had been so long.

One night he woke up having to go to the bathroom. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't fall back asleep. So he got up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror after and sighed. He was probably going to be forced to get a haircut soon. His dad didn't like when his hair was long and out of control. He said it looked like a bush was growing on his head. Blaine's mom hadn't minded. She said it was fun and brought character to him. She always laughed when his dad complained and then would carefully cut his hair so it was still long, but short enough that his dad wouldn't complain.

He was staring at his hair and a movement from the shower curtain caught his eye. The shower curtain shouldn't be moving. Slowly Blaine walked over to it. What if it was a burglar? What if they had come in and were going to steal something and had hid in the shower when Blaine came in to the bathroom. Maybe he should leave and go get his dad or Coop. But Coop never woke up and his dad didn't ever leave his room during the night. Blaine kept walking towards the shower, getting ready to scream. His dad would come then. He took a big breath and then yanked the shower curtain open.

"Sandeka!" he said letting out his breath in relief. It wasn't a burglar thank goodness. "Sandeka you came back!"

"Of course Blaine!" Sandeka replied giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Busy and lonely," Blaine admitted.

"I'm sorry. I was able to find a way home and then when I got there my family wanted me to stay and I had missed them. I wanted to come back and say goodbye though," Sandeka explained.

"Goodbye? You can't come back and visit? Maybe not every night, but sometimes?" Blaine asked.

"I can't come back after this because they're closing the path. I don't know if I'll be able to find a way back here. I don't think they like it when we visit humans anymore," Sandeka commented.

"Well I like it when you visit. You're my best friend," Blaine softly said.

"I'm going to miss you Blaine," Sandeka sighed.

"I'll miss you too," Blaine said hugging her.

"Before I go is there anything I can do or give you?" Sandeka asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No…wait! Can you take me to visit Kurt?"

"Who? Sandeka asked confused.

"Kurt. The day you took me with you I got lost and came out at his house," Blaine explained.

"Ok. I remember the place. Ready?" Sandeka asked taking his hand. Blaine nodded and felt himself growing small again before travelling fast through pipes and ways he didn't understand. He looked again and found himself in a different bathroom. Even though he had only been there once he still remembered it. He let go of Sandeka's hand and quickly walked down the hall to Kurt's room.

He frowned as he looked around. Kurt wasn't there and the bed was all made up. He left Kurt's room and continued down the hall. There was another room with a bigger bed that was made and a beautiful dresser next to it. The drawers were open and Blaine could smell white jasmine wafting through the air. Kurt wasn't in here either. Blaine sighed and slowly walked back to the bathroom where Sandeka was waiting.

"He's not here," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Sandeka replied. "We have to go though so I can get you home and then get back to Monsterland."

Blaine hung his head in sadness, but grabbed Sandeka's hand to go home again. They got back to Blaine's bathroom and Blaine hugged Sandeka tight. "Bye Sandeka," he said waving as she became small and eventually disappeared. Blaine slowly walked back to his room and climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Blaine looked at his pocket watch as he quickly walked down the grand staircase. He was going to be late again. Wes wasn't going to be happy. All though he couldn't do much, except give Blaine's solo to Trent.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," a voice asked and Blaine turned and saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine said holding out his hand to shake.

"Kurt," the boy said. "So what exactly is going on?"

"It's the Warblers. Every so often they like to throw a surprise performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while," Blaine explained wondering why Kurt's name sounded familiar.

"So wait, the Glee club is kind of cool here?" Kurt interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you kidding? The warblers are like rock stars," Blaine gushed. "Come on, I know a short cut," he grabbed Kurt's hand, not caring anymore about being late or Wes being mad.

* * *

"I approve of your pajamas. Even in bed you should be fashionable," Kurt said as he walked into Blaine's room. He gave Blaine a kiss and then sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I would say you're very fashionable in bed, especially when you wear your birthday suit," Blaine grinned as Kurt flushed a bit.

"Don't tease," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. His parents were home and his dad had taken to randomly popping in to his room to make sure everything was ok. After a childhood of Blaine basically taking care of himself his dad didn't know what to do with him stuck in bed and injured. Even though it was just his eye and didn't really hurt too much anymore. He could move fine, just had to make sure to be careful where he stepped and remember his right side was blocked.

"I used to just wear sweats and a t-shirt," Blaine admitted. "I started to wear sets like this when I was 7 I think. Not sure why, must have gotten a pair as a gift for Christmas and liked them."

Kurt hummed in response and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I'm glad you did. It saves me time convincing you to wear them. I wish I had known you when you were younger. I could have taught you so much about hair and clothes then and wouldn't have to work so hard now."

"I'm sorry I'm so horribly dressed and can't style my hair and make you work so hard," Blaine sarcastically said.

"Well having to work on perfecting that takes away time for other things," Kurt stood up and walked to Blaine's window, then turned and closed the door to his room. He came back and climbed into the bed next to Blaine, leaning down and kissing him.

Blaine pulled away. "No teasing," he weakly said, itching to just grab Kurt and pull him close, not caring about his dad.

"I sent your dad halfway to Lima to pick you up a relaxing oil that would help strengthen your eye sight," Kurt told him.

"Why didn't you pick it up on your way here?" Blaine asked.

"There isn't an oil Blaine. I sent him to the store to get my normal massage oil. I'm running low. I just didn't tell him you can get it at any pharmacy," Kurt said and began placing kisses on Blaine's neck.

"Then we have…"Blaine trailed off as Kurt kissed the spot under his ear.

"About an hour," Kurt said. That was all Blaine needed before he grabbed Kurt close.

* * *

"Oh my gosh you have a bush on your head!" Kurt exclaimed as they looked through the scrap books Blaine's mom had brought up from the basement.

Blaine groaned as his dad cheered in triumph. "I like my hair like that!" he defended running his hands through his short hair.

"Well you're not growing it out that long. This is okay." Kurt said pointing to another picture where Blaine's hair was still long, but tamed and styled.

Blaine sighed, not wanting to argue about it again. Kurt flipped the page and paused. "Those pajamas…" he softly said.

"Oh yea. Remember I told you they were a gift. We always had to try on any clothes when we got them and then mom took a picture," Blaine said explaining why he was just standing in a pair of red pajamas with navy blue piping. "Whoever gave them must have been psychic. I've been wearing Dalton colors since I was 7. Wes would be proud."

Kurt nodded and kept paging through the book. Blaine frowned thinking there was something more, but Kurt was already moving on so he shrugged and explained why he was surrounded by power rangers and hanging from the fire place mantle, the floor a good four feet away which made Blaine once again curse his short height.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last box," Kurt said coming down from the attic. They had packed up a lot of stuff and stored it in there and never gone through it when his dad and Carole got married. Now that Blaine and Kurt were moving in to their apartment in New York Kurt wanted to go through everything and start slowly moving out. His dad had said he could leave stuff as long as he wanted, he would always have a place in the home. Kurt had only lived there for a year and a half though, so it didn't really feel like it. Last year he had lived in the dorms, somehow surviving sharing a room for the first time in his life, well except for the few months he had shared with Finn. Blaine was coming to New York now and they had found a relatively cheap apartment with Rachel for the rest of college at least. Kurt was determined to become famous by the time he graduated so that he and Blaine could afford their own place and get married and not have to deal with Rachel.

"So how do you want to do this?" Blaine asked opening a box.

"Just start sorting stuff. You'll know if I packed it because everything will be generally the same. If you come to a box that's just a collection of stuff my dad packed it. He has no organizational skills," Kurt laughed.

They began to work, talking about the items, Kurt sharing stories with Blaine about his childhood. Some of them Blaine had heard before but he still listened to them again. He liked listening to Kurt talk and he liked the stories of Kurt as a kid, especially the ones with his mom. Kurt didn't talk about her much and he had said once that Blaine was the only one he shared stuff with about her aside from his dad.

Blaine smiled and opened a box. He paused and carefully took out the pajamas on top.

"Those were from my mom. She got a pair of pajamas for me for Christmas every year. It was actually a set, but I lost the red and blue piping ones. It was the last pair she got me before she died. Ever since I always buy myself a new pair for Christmas, like she used to. It's a bit crazy now as I have so many pairs. I've saved all of them too. Can't give them up, but now you can wear mind from a few years ago. They shouldn't be too long," Kurt told Blaine, joking.

Blaine didn't respond though. "Blaine?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I have the matching set," Blaine breathed out.

"What? That's impossible, we didn't meet until high school.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I met you once before, when we were younger."

Kurt scoffed. "No we didn't. I met you at Dalton when I was spying. Back when…you were…"Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked trying to see around Kurt's back. He got up and went to kneel next to Kurt.

Kurt was staring at a set of child's clothes. A t-shirt and a pair of plaid sleep pants. "It was you. The boy who came through the heater."

Blaine nodded stunned. "Yea, yea with Sandeka. You gave me the pajamas because those weren't fashionable. You said to remember your name because you would be famous one day."

Kurt nodded. "I went to find you after you didn't come back and you were gone. The only thing I had were your clothes. I kept them so that if I woke up and didn't have them I would know it was a dream."

"I came back another time. You weren't there and the bed was made, your parents bed was made too. The drawers of your mom's dresser were open," Blaine told Kurt.

"Must have been right around the time she died. Dad was at the hospital and I was at my aunt's house a lot," Kurt softly said.

Blaine gently laid a hand on his arm. "I wanted to stay, come back, Sandeka couldn't get to our world anymore."

Kurt nodded and leaned into Blaine's side. They stayed that way for a minute, close to each other.

"Well I guess I can finally burn these," Kurt said gesturing to the clothes in his lap. "It was so hard trying to explain to my dad why I had to keep these clothes all the time. Anything else like this got thrown out. I would question if you were gay again if I didn't appreciate the fact that even at a young age you were trying to break the stereotype."

Blaine chuckle. "I don't think I knew when I was 7. And I would hope there were other things that prevent you from questioning if I'm gay again," Blaine suggestively said.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Actually, I don't remember ever thinking of boys or girls outside of friends before except when I saw you. I thought you had the prettiest hair and eyes and I couldn't stop thinking of them. So it's your entire fault I'm gay."

Kurt laughed, "I'll gladly take the blame for that," he said leaning in and gently kissing Blaine.

"Good. I'm going to make sure you get the proper punishment for it," Blaine spoke lowly and squeezed Kurt's ass in emphasis.

Kurt moaned in response and moved closer to Blaine kissing him deeper. "I love you," he said as they parted.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. "I always have and I always will," Kurt smiled and once again kissed Blaine slowly. They were meant to be together and they always would be.


End file.
